Talk:Cinder Fall/@comment-24834640-20180620211231/@comment-4010415-20180621034408
I see what you mean now. Though, I wouldn't say that Raven definitely put Cinder on the defensive in the first round. Although Raven slammed Cinder into a stalactite, Cinder used her Maiden powers to propel herself off of that stalactite and throw Raven on the ground. That kind of thing. And when Cinder's first sword broke, leading to a glass shard stabbing her Grimm arm, Raven's sword broke too. Both of them broke their swords at the same exact time in that scene, indicating more of a draw than Raven overpowering Cinder. It was mere bad luck that caused Cinder to take a glass shard to her arm. V5 13 00065.png|'The shards of both Cinder's glass sword and Raven's red sword' V5 13 00066.png|'Here you see that Raven's sword is, indeed, bladeless' In fact, Cinder and Raven were of such equal strength throughout the fight that Cinder was not the only one who kept losing swords. Raven's swords kept breaking, as well. V5 13 00070.png|'One of her yellow blades breaks' V5 13 00076.png|'One of her red blades breaks' V5 13 00078.png|'One of her blue blades breaks while Cinder's are in tact' V5 13 00081.png|'Another of her blue blades breaks' I also wouldn't say that Raven used her Maiden powers to overwhelm Cinder. She only used ice a few times strategically throughout the fight. *The first time she used ice, she produced an ice spike to jump off of. This is the only time she uses ice before the glass shard stabs Cinder's Grimm arm. *The second time was to create a giant ice sword, but Cinder made a giant fire-and-rock sword slightly before her or around the same time. That wasn't an attempt to overwhelm, it was an attempt to stay on even ground. And when they clashed those giant swords together, it was a draw. All it accomplished was a slight earthquake for the school above them. *The third time was to stick Cinder in place long enough for her to get hit by a falling stalagmite. Raven did this because Cinder had her pinned and was starting to steal the Spring Maiden powers. Cinder had the upperhand at that moment. *The fourth time looks more like she may have actually used the Dust in one of her remaining blue blades for some odd reason, considering she swings the sword, we see a blue slash VFX, and there's a path of ice on the ground resulting from it. She just uses this ice to slide past Cinder. *The final time was to freeze Cinder, defeating her. While Rooster Teeth is teamed with ScrewAttack, I wouldn't say that Rooster Teeth are the ones making Death Battle. ScrewAttack still makes Death Battle of their own accord. They simply have a connection with Rooster Teeth as part of the Rooster Teeth family now. It'd be like saying Rooster Teeth has more influence on or draws from Funhaus now. And, yeah, like 73.Anon said, compared to Raven, Cinder was actually pretty new to Maiden powers. Cinder had only had her powers for around, probably, 2 years, and even then, she only had the completed Fall Maiden powers for several months, whereas she had about half of the powers for the year and several months before that. On top of that, she still kept using Dust a lot until she got the remaining half of the powers, possibly to avoid detection by Ozpin's group. Meanwhile, Raven gained hers several years ago, possibly close to a decade ago, as Lionheart said that the former Spring Maiden ran away over a decade ago. It is, indeed, ridiculous for people to hail Raven as a heroine just for defeating Cinder. She's far from a heroine. Defeating an antagonist doesn't automatically make someone a hero. I don't see anyone celebrating a villain as a hero when they kill another villain.